Vice versa
by Dsman
Summary: In the past women had to fight to earn their rights. Here is a story where men are slaves with little to know rights unless they are free or live in free countrys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Possible wake up your mother requests your presence at the breakfest table" said Barken the house slave.

"5 more minutes just 5 more" said Kim who fell back asleep.

Everyone who knew Kim knew that even though she honered her word she would never get up again in 5 minutes in fact the girl could sleep for ever. Barken grabbed a well hid bucket of cold water throughing it on her. As soon as it hit her she was up then she was hit with a bucket of hot water.

"I'm up what was that one for?" asked Kim.

"Because you were going to cuss and needed to get a hot surprise as well" said Barken.

"So who's cleaning this up?" asked Kim.

"You already know so why ask oh by the way you have two minutes to get downstairs" said Barken.

"2 minutes why only 2" asked Kim.

"Because when you just get up your lazy and have fun cleaning your bed" said Barken as he went downstairs.

Kim got up unwillingly she put on some nice clothes then headed down to the kitchen. Kim sat between her older sisters which she did when she was trying to hide.

"Kim hide between them all you want but we will have our talk" said Ann who drank some tea.

Kim moved to the other side of the table because she was bascilt told to sit there also the chair had been pulled out and marked with her name.

"As you know Jim and Tim are now 13 which means they no longer have their freedom and will now be in the slave quarters until we sell them" said Ann.

The Possibles have been in the slave market for generations and were well known to anyone who wanted to buy a slave and theirs went for top doller.

"Are they down there now?" asked Crimson Kim eldest sister.

"Yes they are we also have some things we need to discus mainly something with Kim" said Ann.

Crimson looked over her tea cup giving Kim a smug look. Bella looked around the table wondering if she could go to her room.

"First off Crimson I want you to go with a gaurd and try to sell at least one slave" said Ann.

"Yes Mama" said Crimson who was excited.

"Bella I want you to go to the store to pick up some stuff on my list the shopper slaves are waiting for you" said Ann.

"Ok so what about you and Kim?" asked Bella.

"Kim is coming with me to find her slave mate" said Ann.

**"I'm what!?" **asked Kim who was blushing.

"Crimson and Bella were laughing at her over reaction.

"Kim you turned 18 5 months ago it is time to look for your slave mate just as your sister did" said Ann.

The law was that you had to wait 5 months after turning 18 before you could get a slave mate. Bella wanted to get back to her room because that's were her slave mate was. Bella's slave mate was named Ricky, Crimson's was Henery and Ann had James.

"Do I have to get a slave mate?" asked Kim still blushing.

"Well we would have had more time to talk if you hadn't ran away or avoided me when I brought up the subject so now we are going to talk" said Ann clapping her hands.

Barken walked in through the main door blocking it. James came in through the side entrence doing the same as Barken. A free slave by the name Gargon blocked the servents door, he then pressed a button turning on the electric force feild. Kim may not get up on time but she was at the physcail peak of an oplmpic athlete, she was also very smart and clever.

"Why do you have a government agent her?" asked Kim.

Gargon had earned his freedom when he escaped his faimlys home to go after the Go's as they had killed his blind sister who he served and protected. Shego was sent after him when he stole the cosmic power of Darkness. Shego was a government agent while her brothers who refused to aceapt that they were meant to be slaves revolted and attacked kiddnapping women then showing it on telvison as they humilated the women in all kinds of manners. Shego had tried to stop them but she would fail but then when she found out what Gargon was going to do she teamed up with him. Gargon had found the Go's he broke Hego's leg and killed a Wego clone. Because he was out to destroy the Go's the Government freed him making him an agent.

"Becuase your mothe has a cosmic stone inside her that gives her children powers and since you can absorb others energy the big boss decided Shego and I should watch you" said Gargon.

"Shego's here to?" asked Kim.

"Shego's here to" said Gargon smiling.

She was outside with agents in battle suits in case Kim got past those in the house.

"All of this for not answering a question?" asked Kim.

"Kim we have been trying to ask you for 5 months now and were not asking anymore" said Barken.

Kim looked around the table knowing they were right she had avioded nearly all of them knowing they were going to bring this subject up and that they would try anything to talk about it but she had been expecting something like this came prepared.

"Your right but 1 little thing first" said Kim.

Kim pressed a button on her watch telaporting right into Barkens grip.

"What the $ %# just happened?" asked a slightly confused Kim.

"Hacked your signal" said Gargon.

Kim rolled her eyes in frustration as she was escourted down to the court with armed guards all pointing their stun guns at her in case she adtempted to escape.

**"Hey four eyes looks like your escape came to a firey end"** yelled a slave.

The slaves around him started laughing.

"Get back to work" said Kim.

"Were waiting for Bella" said the same slave.

For some reason the slaves loved to make fun of kim either with her glasses or hair or both.

"Why their just having their fun and besides honey when you if you ever gain control of this place then they will stop but for now your the butt of the jokes laughed Ann.

Everyone started laughing and Kim knew it was was another joke on her. Ann kissed Kim on the head which let Kim know it was with her not at her.

"Ma'ma there you are we have a problem with the new slave from Yanagochie" said Megan a slave breaker.

Yamagochie was a country where men were free. It was ran by a man known only as Master Sensei. This man trained a young women named Yori to rule when he passed. Each male who led was called Sensei and each female was Yori. They only sent someone (male) to slavery if that person broke laws.

Shego and some of the agents ran ahead to help detain the slave. Crimson took all the buyers to a safe zone as Bella left for the store The others went to deal with the they got there they saw a teenage blond male taking on Roger a bear creature that Ann's grandma took care of. Roger watched over the compound and slept at the foot of Dimes bed her real name was Dimond just as Kim's was Kimberly who was Kims great grandmother. (women live longer then males and there are more more women then there are men).

"Stop making hurt go to bad room" roared Roger.

The sword in the boys hand turned to a staff that pulsed with electricty. The boy repeatedly wacked Roger in the head and still being animal ran away in fear as it was instinct taking over. Shego and Gargon ran to take him. Shego using her power of fire while Gargon used his power of darkness.

**"Someone give me his papers!"** yelled Ann.

Someone passed her some papers which she read.

**Name** _Ron Stoppable_

**Age** _18 7months (presentation watched)_

**Wg:** _195lbs_

**hg:** _5.8 ft_

**blood type** _B_

**Description.**

_Blue eyes, blond hair, carrys a naked mole rat that demonstrates human lvl intelagence, is a master of the mystic monkey power and the current servent of the lotus blade. Born free but sold into slavary for an attack on some pristess and nuns of the chruch of the lady _(instead of god it's goddess) _He was stopped by the free man known as Jason Lighting an explorer of tombs who worships the lady by making a make shift alter and burning golden rod as a offering._

Ann looked up to see Kim running into the fray to help easily advoiding all the flying objects.

**"Kim no!" **yelled Ann worried about her younger daughter.

Kim grabbed Ron as she was about to absorb his energy to exshust him when their eyes started glowing. A glowing ball of energy engulfed them then dissapered. When Kim came to Dime and Roger was standing over her.

"Mommy red one wake up now" said Roger.

"I see my little bear now lets help her up" said Dime.

Roger picked Kim up setting her on her feet.

"Great grandma what happened?" asked Kim.

"You found your slave mate of course" said Dime.

"What how who when" said Kim.

Roger dazed at the speed at which Kim spoke pointed at Ron.

"You skipped the presentation" said Ron.

"What presentation are you talking about?" asked Kim.

"The one you were suposed to go to once you turned 18 and learn about everything that goes with a slave mate" said Ron.

Kim blushed at slave mate.

"Jeez I had to be given to a master mate who blushes when she looks at her own body" said Ron.

Everyone looked at Kim in surprise. Kim was confused but the look told them this was true.

"How on earth could you possibly know that?" asked Kim.

"You should have gone to the presentation" said Ron.


	2. Chapter 2 rituals

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Gargon headed for the main gate to leave when Ann stopped him.

Gargon stay for lunch please I want to hear about your recent adventure" said Ann.

For many years now Ann tried to get Gargon to stop and enjoy his freedom as well as be his friend.

"Can't I'm busy but thanks" said Gargon.

"Ann he wont ever enjoy his freedom not until he kills my bothers and their cults for good" said Shego.

"I thought he killed them already" Said Ann.

"Before he had the powers he broke Hego's leg that gave the government an intrest in him then when he stole the power of darkness they sent me after him and I watched as he took down 3 Wego clones" said Shego.

"I fear for his health" said Ann.

"One night he came back from a drucken stupor he told me that his parents did not sell him as they kept him to watch over his blind sister and that if he had been a better watcher none of this would have happened" said Shego.

"You don't belive that for a minute do you?" asked Ann.

"No I don't besides he could have easily gone after the government" said Shego.

**Another Location.**

Gargon knew Ann meant well but he did not deserve anything he had as he failed to protect his sister. He contuned to walk as he had entered a graveyard. Like it was practiced he walked down to lot b row 7 grave 5.

_Mary Skyscape_

_1980-2008._

_Beloved daughter and sister._

_Blind to the worlds beauty but _

_not to the love of her family._

"I've failed you but I will kill those monsters even if I have to destory the whole world to do so" said Gargon.

Gargon put some flowers on his sisters grave then poured a cup of honey tea leaving the cup resting on the grave. Gargon was leaving when some freedom police stopped him.

"Let us see your papers" said an officer.

Gargon gave them papers.

"Oh sorry sir we thought you might be a Megonite we never expected a government agent" said the officer.

"Do you have a confirmed report of Megonites location?" asked Gargon.

"Yes but we don't have a warrent to enter the house we suspect they are in" said an officer.

"You do now" said Gargon holding up a death warrent for all the male Go's

"Meet us at the station so that we can get ready do you need anything?" asked an officer.

"The nearest chruch" said Gargon.

They gave him the directions.

The boss is going to love this and we don't have to write a report" said an officer.

"I know our luck today is great oh look $40" said the other.

**At the church.**

Gargon walked into the church looking around when a Alter girl came up to him.

"Sir do you have your papers or are you here on your mistriss orders?" asked the Alter girl.

Gargon held up his papers.

"Are you currently doing confession?" asked Gargon.

"Yes we are sir please follow me" said the Alter girl.

Gargon was led to a confessional which he entered.

"Mother are you there?" asked Gargon.

"Yes my son I am here so that you may bear your sins to our great lady" said the pristess.

"Tonight I will kill those who mock the lady and I will enjoy it" said Gargon.

"My child you are lost to the past so focused on it that it blocks your future, you follow revenge fickle creature that will turn on you before you know it" said the pristess.

"In order to fight the monster I had to become one I hace corrupted my self in order to win" said Gargon.

"That is the doing of the lady she gave you the power to find evil both in the darkness and the light" said the priestess.

Gargon got up and left heading for the station.

**The cult location.**

"My brothers hear me, tommorrow our shackles of slavery will be disrupted to the point that its very foundation can not support it, we have the key to ending our slavery" said the Mego cult leader.

The man waved his hand to the curtain behind where 2 burly men came out of between held up by each arm was a teenage girl. Gargon and the raid party stopped so they could hear what their big plan was.

"Tommorrow this beast will be video typed live for the world to see as we take away the womens power, we will show the world what an animal she really is how she has no power what so ever" said the Mego cult leader.

The men listening started to cheer and the girl begam to whimper in fear.

"Tonight men if you wish you may have her tonight but don't completly spoil her for the show also this is no human so removed those human clothes" said the leader.

A man walked over to the girl ripping off her clothes then placed a shock collor on her. The leader turned it on shocking the girl. A women in the attack squad got up to attack when Gargon told her to wait.

"By the way it seems that we had a traitor in our midist aprently Frank is a spy for the women so they know we are here but can't do nothing about it!" said the leader.

The men tossed Frank next to the girl.

"Frank I know there are other spys in here who are they" demanded the leader.

Gargon noticed two men who had fear flash across thier face. One headed toward the door while one stuffed papers into his coat.

"Just kill me now I'm not going to tell you now, You just beat me up for 3 days for the information which I still have not told" said Frank.

As soon as the leader pulled a gun he fell down as his head was engulfed in darkness. The cops began to began to fire on the the cult members making sure not his hit the spys. A cop went over to the girl wrapping a blanket around her. In total 3 cops were injuyed 15 cult members were dead, 3 were injuryed, 10 were taken by surrendering. Information was recovered a lot of it some of it reveled where Mego was was.

Once Gargon called his bosses they sent Shego to pick him up so they could take Mego down. Shego and Gargon are just partners not mates not at all.


	3. Chapter 3 Orintation

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**"No please I don't want to do it please don't make me watch I'll do anything!"** screamed Kim.

"Oh shut up" said Ron.

"Kimmie cub you should have done this 7 months ago" said Ann.

Kim was being taken to watch the orintation by force so she was fighting at every step. One of the instructors was rolling their eyes thinking how pathic this girl was. They forced Kim into the seat then put a metal strap around her chest, arms, and legs then they turned on the video. The whole building started to shake as Kim screamed her displeasure.

_"Welcome young peope you are now 18 which means you will be looking for your mate" "Your mate is a person meant only for you and you alone" "A male is known as a slave mate while a female is a master mate" When you are in close proximity to yor mate you feel an over whelming urge to go in that direction, and when you make first contact you would be engulfed in a blinding light" "Side affects of being mates are that any powers you or your mate have will not affect the other, you will be able to know the others thoughts and know what they are feeling" "A master mate has all the controlsince females rule over the males" "If the master mate owns a large portaion of slaves then the slave mate will gain control as well but it can be over ruled by a senior slave mate or by the matron in charge"_

_"As you know over 4000 years ago women banned togather and took over the world ending famine, sickness, war, and poverty" "100 years after women took over the mate formation began to appear no one knew what was going on but it saved lots time and people. "Since there is no war there are no pointless deaths so all those who were meant to be artist, muscians, scientist, and writers have all become those they were meant to be"_

_"This is the end of the video we hope you enjoyed this little presentation have a nice day"_ said the video.

**Sometime later.**

"So Kim you learned what yo neeeded to learn how do you feel?" asked Crimson.

"Kim put her hand on Crimson's shoulder when her hand began to glow causing her sister to drop like a sack of potato's.

"Kim what did I say about taking your sisters energy" said Ann.

Crimson's slave mate walked in smacked Kim on the head with a pole then took Crimson to their room.

"I hate it when he dioes that" said Kim rubbing her head.

"Then stop draining her energy you twit" said Barken.

"Ok what are you doing in here your not even a slave mate" said Kim.

"Your point?" asked Barken.

**"Mom!" **said Kim.

"He was my sisters slave mate before she deid" said Ann.

**"Barkens family!" **said Kim.

"Yo do realize this makes us wife and husband" said Ron.

"Aw man how come I didn't get a say in this" said Kim.

"No one gets a say in this it's how it works" said Ann.

A young women employed by the Possibles came in with a note. Ann took it reading the note.

"Ug we have Serina Tonma coming over tomorrow' said Ann.

"Oh joy" said Barken sarcasticly.


	4. Chapter 4 Mean streak

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Serina was walking through the courtyard when she noticed a man sitting on the ground laughing instead of working. She noticed a young women with a whip standing near by.

**"You what is your name now!" **demanded Serina.

"Uh my name mmy name is Jess" said the girl startled by the women.

"Well Jess you see that man over there not doing any work just laughing" said Serina.

"Yes" said Jess scared.

"He's not following the rules 30 lashes now" said Serina.

"Wa what?" asked Jess in disbelife.

**"30 lashes now!"** yelled Serina.

Jess brought the whip back then forward striking the man.

**"Aaaah"** screamed the man.

"Hey what do you think you are doing" demanded another slave who stood up.

Two other slaves could be seen behind him.

**"100 lashes for that one!" **yelled Serina.

Jess knew who this slave was he was Manny the voice for the slaves who actuly lived and worked for the Possibles. Jess knew he was highly respected by Ann and all the other women as he choose words over mucle but he could easily take a person down. Manny worked in the mine but he was also the go between for what each side needed or wanted such as the better living condintions or a bigger quota that needs to be filled. Serina grew impaitent so she took the whip from the useless girl and struck the man who dared stand up.

Manny took the hit like it was nothing but the slaves with in viewing distance were now getting angry at this women. Serina was angry that the man didn't respond or show emtion so she kept doing it harder and harder until someone snached the whip from her. Serina turned around to see James Ann's slave mate.

"Give me back that whip" growled Serina.

"Jess why did you strike the old man" demanded James.

"She told me to I hd no idea what was going on" said Jess.

"Jess your not aloud to have a whip why do you have it?" asked James.

"Taylor had to put Burner down in the stockroom and she left it here" said Jess.

"You three get the old man to the infimary and help Manny if he needs it" Said James addressing the slaves.

He then turned toward Jess.

"That's a mark on your file Jess" said James.

"Yes Sir" said Jess.

"Don't you dare take that from a male they are inferior to us" said Serina.

Serina had taken the whip back when James had turned away. The women then Jess the whip with an evil smile. The men all completly stopped working waiting for this final insult before they attacked. Jess didn't want another strike but James was just another slave. Jess dropped the whip as she respected James to much.

"You little twit how dare you" said Serina angraily.

Serina raised her hand to slap Jess when she was thrown into a wall by force. Ann was walking out the house with Bella at her side. Bella had telakanitic powers which she was using on Serina. Ann looked around the courtyard.

"All of you take a water break cool off then get back to work we have a quota to hit" said Ann.

Slaves and handlers both got up to get water as they all needed to calm down after watching Serina strike Manny.

**"Let me down now!" **demanded Serina.

"Shut up and listen to me you unpleasant women" said Ann.

Serina was speechless as she had never seen Ann like this before.

"Do I let her down mom?" asked Bella.

"Your mother will let youknow" said James.

"Serina you don't come here and abuse my slaves because you find it amuzing, you have no rights to abuse slaves that don't deserve it, that slave you had Jess attack was in the rest area, he works in that stupid mine the government is so intrested in, minors get 30 minute breaks every two hours it is to dangoures for them to work more then 2 hours in that mine" said Ann.

"Men are to be beaten and taught who the bosses are" said Serina.

"No they already know their place you can't just beat someone for the fun of it that was one of the things were enslaved for, Your just as bad as the men of old" said Ann.

**"Don't you dare compare me to them" **yelled Serina.

"Then stop acting like them" said Ann.

Ann gave Bella the signal and she let the women drop.

"Let's go to my office you came for a reason" said Ann.


	5. Chapter 5 Who we are

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Why is he sharing my room?" whined Kim.

"Why are we being escorted by 2 government agents" said Ron.

"Because mates share with each other" said Barken.

"Don't push your luck your still a registered threat" said Gargon.

Ron rolled his eyes. Gargon smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"Dude what was that for?" asked Ron.

"I don't like your attitude boy" said Gargon.

"Go get your mate some action I bet she's bored without her toy" said Ron.

"I don't have a mate I don't deserve one" said Gargon.

Shego looked at her partner sadly. Only Barken could see that it held love as well.

"You can have mine if you want" said Kim.

"Sorry I don't swing that way and it does not work like that" said Gargon.

"But Kelley's sister's mate was a women" said Kim.

"The mate formation does that if those people are genetic dead ends with nothing helpful to pass on" said Gargon.

"Are you saying the mate formation is a living organism?" asked Ron.

"No I am saying it is very powerful and unknown" said Gargon.

"Here's the room both of you get in there some one will get you in the morning" said Shego.

"Your going to lock us in aren't you" said Kim.

"Of course now go" said Barken.

Kim sat down on her bed while Ron sat at her desk. Barken flashed a key then shut both doors locking them.

"So where am I sleeping?" asked Ron.

"I have a couch in the closet" said Kim.

Ron opened the door to see a small couch.

"Why do you have a couch in your closet and where are your clothes?" asked Ron.

"Because I like it like that and they are under my bed" said Kim.

"Why are they under you bed?" asked Ron.

"Because my mom won't let me keep them in the tub" said Kim.

"Your high aren't you" said Ron.

"Not right now..._I think _hey why did you attack those nuns anyway?" asked Kim.

"You know those myths about drinking cactus juice on the night of the full moon?" asked Ron.

"Yeah" said Kim.

"It's not a myth" said Ron.

"Cool" said Kim.

"**Oh my goddess your doing Orica what's wrong with you" **said Ron.**  
**

"Nothing calm down it's not that bad" said Kim.

"How many fingers am I holding up" asked Ron.

"Uh **Orange!"** said Kim.

"Your so rocked how much have you had?" asked Ron.

"Enough to kill some people like maybe 8" said Kim.

"Who else knows your on this stuff?" asked Ron.

"Everyone currently in my life" said Kim.

"Hold on if Shego or Gargon knows your on the stuff why haven't they arrested you?" asked Ron.

"Because they are the ones who put me on it" said Kim.

As Ron could now hear her thoughts he caught a glimpse of something.

"What's an Omni impor?" asked Ron.

"Each person with a cosmic stone power has a omni impor it's like another personality but far more powerful then us, taking Orcia is the only way Gargon and I can keep control" said Kim.

"Wait Gargon's on the stuff to?" said Ron in disbelief.

"He was but he found a way to control his I have no way to control mine" said Kim.

"Have you even tried?" asked Ron.

"Every day I try but I can't, I have the ability to absorb energy I can drink 10 5 hours shots, down 200 pixie sticks, 12 monsters, 6 cups of coffee, 25 candy bars, 4 rock stars, and a gallon of powerade and still be tired" said Kim.

"So what's the name of your Omni impor?" asked Ron.

"Ka Sura" said Kim.

"How do you know you have no control?" asked Kim.

"Do you know Sorven?" asked Kim.

"That place where that bomb went off making it uninhabitable for the next 2000 years?" asked Ron.

"Yeah that was Ka sura" said Kim.

"Wow I saw the pictures of the aftermath" said Ron.

"Ka Sura stole the energy from every living thing in the place even non living things" said Kim.

"Ok you know what lets move on, so what powers do your mom and Crimson have?" asked Ron.

"Crimson has healing powers my mom does not have any" said Kim.

"But everyone here respects and likes your mom so much" said Ron.

"My mom's not afraid to get her hands dirty she'll work in the mine, the field, or the sick bay she does not care if there's extra slack if some slaves were sick or injured or if she just feels like it she'll work with them sometimes for months" said Kim.

"Hey your mother has a cosmic stone inside her how did that happen I mean the Go's were created over a 130 years ago and your mom is like 30 or something" said Ron.

"She's 58" said Kim.

"Dude your mom looks good for being 58 I really thought she was in her thirty's" said Ron.

"It's the cosmic stone fragment it keeps her youthful, when she was a little girl the Go brothers captured her trying to gain control over her mind so that one day when she took over Possible Manor she would free the slaves then attack the leaders in a war but a slave followed them freeing her as they were escaping they took a wrong turn ending up in a room full of cosmic stones my mom touch one most of it went inside her while the rest went into the slave once they got home they told the government every thing they saw" said Kim.

"What was the name of the slave?" asked Ron.

"Manny" said Kim.

"Wait you mean Manny who took a whip to the face with out flinching respect by both men and women?" asked Ron.

"That's the guy" said Kim.

"What's his power?" asked Ron.

"He can walk on water" said Kim.

"This is just an observation so please don't get mad" said Ron.

"Yes Manny is Crimsons fathers that's why she's mixed it was long before mom and dad found each other, the government wanted to see what kind of child would be born from that union" said Kim.

"Thank you mate mind reading" said Ron.

Kim tossed him a pillow and a blanket.

"Good night" said Kim.

"You to" said Ron.


	6. Chapter 6 Go's of fun

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"My brothers we have found two more cosmic shards we have them now with us" said a cult leader holding up a jar with two glowing rocks.

The men began to cheer each hoping they would be chosen to become a Go. Hego came down the stairs with 4 heavy armored men which was to block the radiation from the cosmic fragments they carried though the forth was there to take the other two stones to the holding chamber.

"My brothers we have just learned the location of seven shards a massive collection which means instead of giving you one rebirth this year we shell have two" said Hego.

The men cheered then feel silent as he was about to call forth those ready to become reborn.

"Reed Slapabox, Tom Evildog, and Jason corn please come up here and take a seat" said Hego.

The three men come up the stage each sitting down in a chair. Hego gave the signal to the stone keepers who brought fragments close to the men. As the rocks began to glow the men no longer looked human for a few minutes before the rocks were gone. One man stood up then raced around the room using super speed.

"I am Rego" said Reed.

Tom began to fade then his legs formed together creating a tail as he no longer needed to walk.

"My name is Togo" roared Tom.

Jason glowed an earthly brown before pulling stalagmites from the ground.

"Jago is who I have become" said Jason.

"Welcome the enlightened ones to the fold for they can now lead the charge against the women who keep us shackled" said Hego.

The men began to chant the new names. Hego took the three new Go's upstairs where they saw a being made of light.

"Who are you?" asked Togo.

"Ah foon erta me saco turneep" said the creature.

"What did it say?" asked Rego.

"This was once Silgo but he become one with his Omni impor I'll explain what that is later" said Hego.

"Do ka me ista raw zein crafo" said the creature.

"Ko sta de esta mo toda Togo ne Rego ne sa Jago" said Hego.

"What's name?" asked asked Togo.

"This is Stom Ronta it means light of power" said Hego.

"Hey I heard that slave owner girl Kim Possible can absorb energy is that true?" asked Jago.

"To se na?" said Stom Ronta.

"Yes that is true" said Hego.

"Ka Sura es no maga?" asked Stom Ronta.

"Ecka?" said Hego.

Stom Ronta began to laugh.

"What does Ka Sura mean?" asked Rego.

"It means The Ultimate end of all" said Hego.

**At another Go base.**

Mego was walking through the pile of dead men at his feet enjoying the fact only two survived as the rest were weak a trait he despised

"Congratulations you both have proven yourself worthy give me your names as you are no longer Megonites but brothers in arms" said Mego.

"I am...man!" said the large man.

"I'm...Brandon" said the skinny man.

"Wrong your dead" said Mego.

The purple clad man grabbed Brandon's arm expanding his blood making it impossible to get blood to his heart killing him.

"Pledge your self to me" said Mego.

"Master I am your willing servant waiting for your orders to remove any female from power" said the large man.

Mego pulled out a cosmic fragment pushing it towards the large man. The man began to scream as the crystal refused to form with him killing him painfully.

"Whoops he must not have worthy oh well I better find some new recruits" said Mego laughing.

"Or how about we kill you" said Gargon.

Gargon and Shego walked out of the darkness.

"Ah my sister coming for a visit and you brought the fragment jacker how nice are you mates yet?" asked Mego.

"No we are not we have come to capture you by force or by peace your choice" said Shego.

"Sister there is no peace no for us anyway" said Mego.

Shego shot a fireball at Mego who shrunk it down to the size of a dying match. Mego then throw a metal ball at them that he used on his powers on making it very big but Shego melted it.

Gargon punched Mego in the face, kneed him in the gut , kicked the back of his legs then double punched his back.

"This is for my sister" said Gargon.

His hands glowed black before punching Mego in the face a lot only stopping when Mego began to laugh.

"You don't give a dam about family you laughed as we killed your sister you killed your own brother for his fragment that's how you have these powers so go ahead kill us all your just like us" said Mego.

"Silence filth" said Gargon filling Mego with darkness before making him explode. A purple gas emerged from Mego witch then turned back into the cosmic stone. Gargon picked up both while Shego went off to find more info or fragments.


	7. Chapter 7 Lets talk

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Ann was in her office looking some papers over when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is is?" asked Ann.

"It's Jess can we talk?" asked the girl.

"Yes come in" said Ann.

Jess came in shut the door then sat down.

"So what do you need?" asked Ann.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday I promise I won't do it again and I understand if you want to fire me" said Jess.

"Jess do you know who the Maxters are?" asked Ann.

"No I've heard the name but I don't know who they are" said Jess.

"They own a large amount slave's they don't sell, whip, or even call them slaves, they only lend their men when they want something such as the Stor which naturally grows on this land they can't even grow it in a green house over there so we trade them fruit and we pay for the use of their men as they are also the best workers" said Ann.

"That old man was a Maxter worker?" asked Jess.

"They are so angry for what you did that they are refusing extra fruit and payment they are demanding that we hand you over to them and the scary part is that that believe in An eye of an eye" said Ann.

"I am in deep trouble aren't I" said Jess.

"You smacked him across the face so yeah you are" said Ann.

"But Serina told me to" said Jess.

"Only breakers my have whips and only if they pass the 5 classes" said Ann.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Who is it?" asked Ann.

It's Marci we have Manny with us he wants to start the trade" said the person.

"Ca...come in?" said Ann.

Marci and another women brought in Manny who was followed by the two guys Jess saw with him the other day.

"Manny the trade is not for another month" said Ann.

"I know but it is gravely important that we do them now" said Manny.

"I'll go I'll just be in the way" said Jess.

"Sit down girl your the reason we are in this mess" said Manny.

The trade was when Ann and Manny got together to talk about the wants and needs of the masters and slaves.

"OK so what is the first order of business then?" asked Ann.

"The Maxters it affects us all, they lent us Jimmy one of their best he's worth 200 crates of stor they only wanted 50, when the girl whipped it hit him across the face the tip hit his eye he can't use it for 3 weeks if he's lucky" said Manny.

"So your saying we should hand her over then?" asked Ann.

"What! Don't I get a say in this?" asked Jess.

"No girl you don't and yes that is what I am saying the Maxters pride themselves on how well they treat their men, in fact many houses do, if word gets out that we abuse slaves that people lend us for the fun of it we could lose valuable support we could even lose the support of the of The Grandies and they are an all women town" said Manny.

"What was the damage again?" asked Ann.

"He has a scar beginning on his left side jaw line ending at his right eye which has to have surgery along with his nose" said Manny.

Ann wrote a note then gave it to Merci.

"Take this to Bonnie the Matron of the Maxters" said Ann.

"That's not fair" said Jess.

"Neither was you weaping him" said Manny's friend who looked like a rat.

"Durg the rubix cube is on the top shelf if you want it" said Ann.

Durg the one who looked like a rat got up grabbing the cube playing with it.

"Next order of business" said Ann.

"Serina she needs to go this is another main reason we are doing this now, both workers and handlers have been coming to me non stop with complaints all about her" said Manny.

"Don't forget buyers" said Durg.

**"Buyer!"** said Ann.

"At least 5 of them have complained about how rude she is, how she treats their slaves, because of her 3 of our best workers have been injured, she's also keeping us from completing our tasks she needs to go" said Manny.

"I know after what she did the first day here I called her boss we will be getting a new inspector tomorrow Serina's last day is now" said Ann.

"Good now for the final piece Crimson wants me to go out to a restaurant with her" said Manny.

"Manny Listen to me 1. your her father, 2. your a free slave you can leave anytime besides we pay you, 3. just let someone know where you are going, 4 you have two loyal guys right there that can take your place while your out" said Ann.

"OK I know but still" said Manny.

"Oh right number 5 go get your master mate already your showing the signs and knowing you my friend you already know who it is" said Ann.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Manny.

"Of course you do now who is it?"? asked Ann.

"Emily Ickson" said Manny.

"Your mate is Recy Cle!" said Ann laughing.

**Elsewhere.**

Ron was walking back to the house when 3 slaves jumped him. One knocked him into a wall while the other two his pressure points on his arms making the fall asleep. Then from the darkness James, Barken, and Sensei emerged.

"Oh hey guys how are you" said Ron.

"You idiot your supposed to kill Kim not become her slave mate" said James.

"Calm down you act like I did this on purpose" said Ron.

"Yeah because they seven times before really say a lot" said Barken.

"Use it or lose it" said Ron.

"Listen Ronald you have to kill Kim if the Go's figure out she is the host for Ka Sura then the world as we know it is dead" said Sensei.

"I can't not this time" said Ron.

"Why not!" demanded James.

"Because this time the mate formation played me" said Ron.

"I told you not to abuse the power Ronald" said Sensei.

"This is both enjoyable and displeasing" said Barken.

"Your her father why do you want her dead?" asked Ron.

"If Ka Sura gets free then she is dead anyway by killing Kim now we forever imprison Ka Sura then like the race before us blast her into the sun" said James.

"So the orcia is not working then?" asked Ron.

"Orcia? what are you talking about?" asked James.

"Kim says that Gargon put her on it to help her control her omni impor just like he did" said Ron.

The three men shared a look.

"Ron Gargon is the omni impor his name was Ken Jackeddy but he and Ra nomet merged as one" said Barken.

"So what happens if I go to kill Kim and Ka sura emerges giving me strange new information?" asked Ron.

"Then tell us what happened and delay killing her" said Barken.

"This time the mate formation played me Kim is really my mate" said Ron.

"We know" said Sensei.


	8. Chapter 8 Close call

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Some where in the Amazon jungle.**

"Mr. Lightning I thank you again for going out of your way to escort us back to the temple" said a elderly women.

"Why don't you join us for tea when we get there" said a young girl.

"Water will be fine and it is my pleasure to show the earthly guides of the Lady the way back to the temple" said Jason.

"Your...uh friends don't seam happy about this little side quest" said the priestess.

"They hired me to take them through the jungle so they could reach a temple lost to time and space or something like that" said Jason.

"Boss we got a problem" said one of Jason's men.

Jason turned around to see Jeg bringing another young women up with him.

The two young lady's were in training to be nuns.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason.

They could see that the young lady was crying and that her shirt was ripped a bit. The Priestess hugged the young girl.

"Those guys who paid us to take them to the temple have been trying to get her to sleep with them but when she yelled no at them they got mad" said Jeg.

"Did anyone see anything?" asked Jason.

"Yeah Wendel glowed red a bit" said Jeg.

Wendel and Warren were the two guys who had hired them to take them to this strange temple.

"Same as of four days ago when I asked that nice bar owner to call customs" said Jason.

"Good cause their men are all acting strange plus I don't think they have their papers" said Jeg.

"I've noticed how they acted around cops" said Jason.

"Where will the Customs Agents meet you?" asked the priestess.

"Where else but the temple of worship best place to stop some suspicious looking men don't you think so" said Jason.

"Hey the men are starting to believe that they are the Wego's" said Jeg.

"Well then if we run into trouble let the boys know about the weather" said Jason.

Jeg smiled then raced back to reach Jason's men.

"Going to live up to your name sake our you?" asked the Priestess.

"Let's get you home first" said Jason.

10 minutes later they reached the Temple where the women said good by as custom agents walked over.

"Jason my friend we all know you and your men to be free but we still need your papers and escort contract" said an Agent.

"NO Problem as you know all my men have their originals and I have the copy's" said Jason.

As the agents looked at the papers they would look up to count the men with Jason.

"Jason would you happen to have the papers for the men who hired you?" asked an agent.

"NO I think Jeg might have them lets go check" said Jason.

Jeg was talking to some of the men when one pointed behind him. Jeg turned around to see Jason and the agents.

"May I help you boss did I not get my papers updated correctly?" asked Jeg.

"NO they are fine but do you have the papers for the guys who hired us?" asked Jason.

"I thought you had them at least that's what they told me" said Jeg.

"They told me you had them" said Jason.

The Agents knew this to be a ploy as it was pretty much Jason who called them.

"We need to see these men can you show us where they are?" asked the larger agent.

When the two guys saw the agents they decided the jig was up. They glowed red then began to make exploding mini clones. The 5 guys with them with them began to glow as well.

**"Everyone stop the Go's" **shouted Jeg.

One men open a book then began to cast fire balls, another put on a ring that gave him strength and flight. While Jeg turned into a were wolf. Jason's men did not have cosmic powers but they did have items that gave them powers granted to them by the lady. One of the Go's tried to enter the temple only to find a purple force field blocking his way.

"Did you really think I would let the likes of you defile this holy place" said Jason.

The man turned around to see Jason with a pile of burning golden rod at his feet. Jason's eyes glowed then the wind controller was struck dead by lightning. Jeg with the help of two others struck down a guy who could control the dead.

"It looks like we are losing oh to bad" said the Wego's.

The Wego's made an army of clones while another guy put a hand on their shoulder which increased their power while another put up a force field around them. The clones were using power other Go's currently possessed. Jason did not like what he was seeing three of his men were injured and the agents were dead.

**"People retreat to the swamp lands now!"** shouted Jason.

His people given the signal all ran off into all directions as to make it hard for them to be followed. Swamp lands was a code for home which was a small town Jason owned.

"Jason you are one of us why why fight for the women" said Wego (1).

"Because I am nothing like you besides I was born with my powers making me 7% of a 13000 unlikely chance" said Jason.

**"You are no man!"** shouted Wego (2).

"Oh by the way the golden rod burned all the way which means you can't enter the temple" said Jason vanishing in a blast of lightning.


	9. Chapter 9 Ka Sura says hi

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Ron got off his couch sneaking out the closet quietly with his sword ready to strike when the lotus blade turned into rope wrapping around him. The more he struggled the tighter it got.

"This is so not possible" said Ron.

Rufus took a look at the rope then made a little bite.

"Nope can't help" said Rufus.

Ron had no idea if it was because the rope was the blade or that his control over the blade was not working either.

"I'll give you back control once we had a little talk" said Kim.

"Eeep! scary Kim" said Rufus who ran back into the closet.

Ron looked at Kim but could see a few things wrong for one there was a sleeping Kim in bed while this Kim was glowing and was much hotter then the original.

"Who...are you?" asked Ron.

"I'm Kim in a way but if you must know I'm Ka Sura the one who drains energy" said glowing Kim.

"So your Ka Sura your not as Scary as I thought you would be" said Ron.

"I know you expected less human and more monster but alas I have forged a bond with Kim here" said Ka Sura.

"So do you know why I had my sword out?" asked Ron.

"Yes we already know all about how Kim's father wants her dead she does not blame him after all it would help the universe out" said Ka Sura.

"Do you have MMP?" asked Ron.

"NO you twit I can control energy not just feed off of it" said Ka Sura.

"Who told Kim to use Oricia?" asked Ron.

"I did of course it does not keep me in check it makes us unable to ever become one being that's why the drug was created in the first place" said Ka Sura.

"When you take energy from people is that all you take?" asked Ron.

"Cleaver boy no it is not I get memory's as well" said Ka Sura.

"So do Ann and Manny hate each other I mean they have a kid together which should not be possible since they are not mates" said Ron.

"Actually before the military got into it they had dated for a year broke up then dated other people, They had decided together to end it when they saw they had nothing in common" said Ka Sura.

"So again how do they have Crimson?" asked Ron.

"Just like you they abused the mate formation to see if Manny and Ann would get pregnant" said Ka Sura.

"So they then experimented on Crimson?" asked Ron.

"Never got the chance that mate formation killed them by having their mates go crazy then kill them the mate formation does not like loose ends" said Ka Sura.

"Wait then what about me?" asked Ron.

"It wanted you to learn a lesson so to the world you are Kim's mate a girl who will never love you when in fact you are my mate" said Ka Sura.

"You know that explains a lot but one more question how is it everyone is just now figuring out what Kim is a host to?" asked Ron.

"Moles how else but the truth is Kim is not my host she is my fail safe if she dies I die with her I don't live on as my fragment self I die for good" said Ka Sura.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ron.

"Because I am tired of being use for destruction in the war of good and evil I have tried to remain neutral and thanks to Kim who has never abused my power I can stay this way" said Ka Sura.

"Wait your my mate does Kim know this hold on if Ann is carrying a fragment inside her and Kim, Bella, and Crimson were born with you does that mean you have been hiding even longer then this?" asked Ron.

"Yes Kim know don't count her out as for Nee Fo the loving healer, Zoo Tinko the deep mind and I are in hiding this is our way out of the war" said Ka Sura.

"Why did you take off your clothes?" asked Ron.

"To make you my lover and protector forever" said Ka Sura kissing Ron.


	10. Chapter 10 father, daughter day

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

Crimson, Bella, Kim, James, Manny, and Barken were all at Jake's Stakes which was owned by a women named Jake who did not believe in vegetarians but the group was not there for the grass barn.

"So dad is there any reason why Barken is here?" asked Bella.

"He's here for security" said James.

"Really a group with Bella who can toss someone into space with her mind, you James who is some sort of robot thing, my dad who is a ninja and can walk on atoms like a stepping stool, Kim who can drop a bull elephant plus the ability to drain energy then me who can use her healing powers to make people sick, really Barken is security?" asked Crimson.

"OK fine he's Bella's father" said Manny.

"Which makes our dead aunt her mother" said Crimson.

"That just leaves the question as to how I have cosmic powers" said Bella.

"Twins Mom and Auntie are twins when one comes into contact with a cosmic stone so does the twin that is how the Wego's have the same power" said Kim.

"Wow that makes so much sense" said Crimson.

Some of Jake's servers set their food down and the group began to dig in.

"Hey Kim what do you want for your birthday?" asked Bella.

"I don't know but...Oh no guys that group over there they are giving off large amounts of go energy" said Kim.

"It's worse then that it's Fingo we need to leave now!" said Barken.

"_Don't leave now you'll make a scene"_ said a raspy voice.

Everyone in the restaurant who was not a Go looked at the strange man while the Go's looked at the Possibles.

**"Fingo why are you here?"** demanded Manny.

_"Put your dagger down your no threat to me I came here for lunch but then when I noticed my brothers I found out about their pray Ms. Kim Possible so I decided to help them" _said Fingo.

When the people there only to eat figured out what was going on they bolted for the door but Fingo was blocking it even though he was never seen getting up.

_"Please don't leave your fear gives me power" _said Fingo knocking everyone to the ground with a wave of his hand.

"Fingo, Mogo, and Gingo remember Kim and Barken are primary targets, her sisters are secondary" said Steel.

When the people saw Steel Fingo got a power boost as Steel was a super terrorist having been born with his power making him a threat more powerful then the Go's.

_"Good now we know who to beat cold" _said Fingo.

"Barken you no longer have a shard so you can't rip mine out" said Gingo a shape shifter.

"Me crush robot man" said Mogo the monster made of stone.

"Dad you were a Go?" asked a surprised Bella.

"Against my will they forced me to become their cleaner but then I met your mother and the mate formation took over" said Barken.

"Then he was sent to destroy us but he eventually he destroyed his own fragment" said Gingo.

"Love is more powerful then hate" said Barken pulling out two strange guns.

"So you brought cosmic nullify guns to a cosmic punch out interesting" said Steel.

Mogo lunched himself at James who's arm turned into a cannon then a glowing sword. Gingo attacked Manny and Barken. Fingo was fighting Bella and Crimson while Steel and the rest took on Kim. People now able to escape did so while some called the authority's. Kim had taken down 5 or 6 men before Steel decided it was his turn to play. Kim punched him in the chest but came back with a hand in pain.

"Surprised you couldn't take my energy aren't you here's the thing my steel hide protects me from all forms or cosmic energy" laughed Steel.

"So they stepped up their game it seams I am destined to destroy like on every world" said Ka Sura.

"Not Yet" said Kim.

"What do you mean?" asked Ka Sura.

"Talking to your fragment or me?" asked Steel.

Kim's whole body glowed then zipped through Steel like a knife through hot butter. When Kim emerged from behind Steel the men in front could see his expression before he fell to the ground.

"I can't do that how on earth did you do that?" asked Ka Sura.

"I learn a lot while I sleep" said Kim.

Ka Sura had no response. The men who were smart fled when they saw Steel fall the dumb ones attacked.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to our brothers" snarled Gingo.

"You ever wonder why Hego has not used his powers in public?" asked Barken.

"NO you couldn't have" said Gingo.

"Oh but I did" said Barken.

Barken landed a upper cut to Gingo's jaw knocking him to the ground while Manny kicked him in the chest.

_"You girls are going to lose so why don't you surrender" _said Fingo.

Crimson and Bella just smiled as they placed their hands together combining their powers to toss him across the room while also making him vomit.

"Me crush puny robot man" said Mogo.

"Oh shut up and eat it" said James.

James then grabbed Mogo by the back of his head then slammed his laser cannon into his mouth firing until Mogo fell to the ground mouth smoking.

"Dad put up a shield I don't want to hurt you guys" said Kim.

"What are you about to do?" asked James.

"Just do it please" said Kim.

"No...way...your able to do that!" said a surprised Ka Sura.

Once the others were protected Kim turned into pure energy pulling the three Go's into her vortex engulfing them until they were normal men again.

"Kim what did you do?" asked Crimson.

"Stole their fragment" said Kim.


	11. Chapter 11 Data score

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Active Go's **

Names Kim Possible= Ka Sura. Powers= energy absorption.

Names Bella Possible=Zon Tinko. Powers=Telekinesis

Names Crimson Possible=Neefo. powers= healing.

Names Manny=? powers= atom walking (free)

Names Warren Go=Wego=Wuta. Powers= cloning

Names Wendel Go=Wego=Wuta. powers= cloning

Names Sharron Go=Shego=Sa Fura. powers= fire control. (government agent)

Names Kevin Ba=Gargon=? powers= darkness. (government agent)

Names Silvester=Silgo=Stom Ronta. powers= light. (No human remains)

Names Reed Slapabox=Rego=? powers=super speed.

Names Tom Evildog=Togo=? powers= specter.

Names Jason Corn=Jago=? powers= earth control.

Names ?=?=Kor Powa. powers= power amplification.

Names ?=?=Tin Fuk. powers= force field

Names Donny Smit=Dogo=? powers= mind reading. (currently captured).

Names Lucy Veil=? powers= telaportation. (mercenary)

**inactive Go's.**

Names Barken=Bargo=? powers= fragment destruction. (fragment dead)

Names Ann Possible. No powers merely a case.

Names James Possible=32.J. Powered by a yellow cosmic stone.

Names Merry Go=Mego=? Powers= shrinking. (dead)

Names ?=?=Cor Pous. Powers= Necromancy. (dead)

Names?=?= Ventus Obl. powers=wind control. (dead)

Names Flint Work=Fingo=Cree Pusow. powers= unknown extent. (fragment removed)

Names Mort Tur= Mogo=? powers= stone skin. (fragment removed).

Names Girt Harwoo= Gingo=? powers= shape shifting (fragment removed)

Names Henry Go=Hego= For Tarc. Powers= super strength. (fragment dead)

"Are you positive that they have not activated any other fragments?" asked Betty.

"I am confident in that report" said Will Du.

"I see you didn't list us" said Betty.

"Just in case this falls into the wrong hands" said Will Du.

"Good job can't have a a repeat of Liz Possible learning our secrets now take my new Russian diplomat statue to the stone garden" said Betty putting her eye patch back on.

"Yes Sir" said Will Du.


	12. Chapter 12 Battle lines

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Possible Manor  
**

"Did you hear Hego sent out a mental mass calling out to all loyal brothers to through down their shackles and join them because they are preparing for war!" whispered one slave.

"Yeah I heard so what" said the second slave.

"You thinking about joining them?" asked the first slave.

"No that's just stupid I may be a slave but I have a safe place to sleep, good food, and a small but helpful wage I rather be a slave physically then mentally" said the second.

"Think about the power we could have" said the first.

"Yeah sell my soul for a chance to earn powers while being hunted down by robot bounty hunters" said the second sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to ask the both of you to stop talking about this" said Durg.

"If we don't what are you going to do about it" said the first.

"Then you and my dagger Crowfist will get to know each other really well" said Durg.

He then brought out the gleaming blade to drive his point home. Crowfist was a very old dagger it had the power to turn your thoughts into nightmares for over an hour.

"Why do you serve the women so willingly?" asked the first.

"I do it because unlike the Go's they don't try and kill me with each "mission" they gave us" said Durg.

"I thought if you were in a Go cult you get the death penalty?" said the second.

"Oh you do if you try to resist arrest" said Durg walking away.

"Look man make up your mind be a slave or be a man with power" said the first.

"Oh look my shift is over I get to rest up see ya" said the second.

"I wonder if the Go's have a sloppy Joe night?" thought the first to himself.

**Ann's Office.**

...then Kim just stole their powers" said Manny.

"Looks like someone is evolving" said Dime.

"If the Go's decided to go on a all out war then we need to beef up security" said Ann.

"Mmh beef" said Roger.

"Wait James is a robot?" said Ron.

"he he but" laughed Rufus.

"Why do we need to prepare we have super powers, an army of loyal men and women, a robot, strange animal things and the government backing us up" said Kim.

"Yet for all we know we could have moles, they could have all kinds of weapons, powers,or how many men they have for all we know" said Barken.

"Never happy are you?" asked Kim.

"You really should look at the here and now and not the orcia drug filled world you live in" said Ann.

"You know!" said Kim.

"Right like I don't know you sneak out every Tuesday with $32 and go to Nocopper street and buy from Gono. R. Rhea" said Ann.

"Wow that is really detailed" said Bella.

"It helps me control Ka Sura" said Kim.

"Sure what ever James build the wall and turrets, Barken, Ron train these people on this list, Manny go warn the neighbors, Crimson go heal people in the sick bay, Mother do what ever, Bella help James, Kim go do orica or something I don't care how it helps" said Ann.

**Go HQ.**

"My brothers Kim Possible has grown to strong we have to capture her and regain her fragment" said Hego.

"We have lost more brothers to her to the women we shell step up our game we shell give more of you fragments we need a super army" said Wego (#1)

"To make sure the Possibles are defenseless we shell remove the other known women bases, then the government and if possible the strong hold of Jason Lightning" said Wego(#2).

"As you know Rego has ascended and become become one with his Omni impor creating Re Cee we hope more of you do the same" said Hego.

**Upstairs.**

"Ig na Ka Sura esta xat xin foo mi ska?" asked Re Cee.

("when do we get Ka Sura or her host to wipe out the universe?")

"Ja ta im coal teda so fer in a ka ne ra" said Stom Ronta.

("After they take more fragments then once inside we do it")

"Ka'dur" said Re Cee.

("Stupid plan")

"Da fu outa ta kum" said Stom Ronta.

("Best we got")

**The swamplands or No Mese Town.**

"So boss what the plan?" asked Jeg.

"Time to move farther in" said Jason.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jeg.

"Yup we know they will come looking besides I don't trust those shifty Omni Impors" said Jason.

"I will tell everyone to prepare for the universe bounce" said Jeg.

"Good I will find us a home with no ending all creation loser eventually" said Jason.

"I'll go unhook the moorings" said his wife.

"I love you baby" said Jason.

"Just try and find a world that has good pizza non of these women can cook worth shit and I love you to" said his wife.

**The Government.**

"Don't die, don't hurt, don't lose supplies, don't lose your minds, don't lose your partners do you understand me" said the grand high lady in charge.

A bunch of people said yes.

"She gets crazier every year" said Gargon.

"So do we protect Kim or do we stay home and knit?" asked Shego.

"Knitting sounds hard lets go beat up some of your bothers" said Gargon.


	13. Chapter 13 last stand

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Here I brought you some fresh coffee" said a young women.

"Thanks I've been standing guard since 8pm" said Jess.

"So what did the Maxters do to you?" asked the women.

"They made me carry rocks up a hill for 5 hours barefoot through a thorn field" said Jess.

"Wow so much for an eye for an eye" said the women.

"Their under new management" said Jess.

"Hey whats that?" asked the women pointing into the sky.

As Jess turned to see what it was more had already began to strike the compound. Jess and the women never learned who was attacking as a flaming ball of earth hit them. The gates began to shake as they were repeatedly struck with a monstrous force.

"I thought you said they would attack us last?" said Ron.

"Barken did you by any chance let slip that Hego had no powers?" asked Ann.

"Oh right no male cane rule the Go's if they do not have powers" said Barken.

Everyone looked him with anger and contempt and a few with understanding and pity.

"Front line?" asked Barken.

"Front line and leading the first defense" said Ann.

"Oh joy" said Barken sarcastically.

"As Barken left the room Ann jumped on the computer where she sent out SOSes, activated robots and turned on all kinds of security traps.

"Me go crush door breaker" said Roger.

"Dime and Roger left for the door.

"Hey Kim can we talk privately?" asked Ron.

"Yeah Sure" said Kim.

The couple walked off from the group into the hall.

"Look I just..."I already know you were sent to kill me by a secret order of men who protect, that you are in fact Ka Sura's mate, You know how to abuse the mate formation, and the Lotus blade has a cosmic fragment inside it" said Kim.

"Uh wow she said you were smart" said Ron.

"Yeah don't you forget it" said Kim.

**Elsewhere.**

Roger stood in front of the door waiting for them to fall so he could take on the strange creature. The doors finally burst open and the monster stepped forward taking one look at Roger before bursting into laughter.

"I'm going to eat you little one" Roared the monster.

Roger just stared at the monster as if waiting. The big monster did not like how the little one was ignoring him so he smashed the little with his fist until he noticed his trampling hand. With one hand Roger held up the giants.

"Me turn" said Roger.

Roger grabbed the creatures pinky finger lighting the beast into the air then repeatedly smashed the monster into the ground until it no longer made move or sound. When the Go's saw their monster destroyed the activated their powers and rushed the gate but those slaves who did not want to lose their home rushed to meet them to fight until their dying breath. Gargon was fighting Stom Ronta his equal in every way.

**"Eat darkness fallen one!"** shouted Gargon.

"Embrace lin light orbna" said Storm Ronta.

Shego was fighting her brothers the Wego's.

"Hey sis join us" said the wego's.

"No thanks you little jerks" said Shego.

**Elsewhere.**

"Should we join them?" asked Will Du.

"As if let them do the big stuff then we go in pick off the stragglers and collect the fragments" said Betty.

"That makes better sense" said Will Du.

**Back on the compound. **

"Crap they breached the house" said Ron pulling out his sword.

"Little one let me out I shell deal with these weaklings" said Ka Sura.

Ron was just as shocked as Ka Sura when no answer came.

"Kim please tell me you are with us" said Ron.

"Little one?" asked Ka Sura.

"I'm sorry" said Kim.

"For what?" asked Ron.

"For what I am about to do" said Kim.

"What would that be?" asked Ka Sura.

"I'm going to expel all the cosmic fragments from the universe never to return" said Kim.

"She can do that?" asked Ron.

"By the love of the life milk she has already tapped into 3 three massive energy sources she just needs another...she's going for a life spark!" said Ka Sura.

"She can do it!" said Ron.

Kim's eyes began to glow not the same as Ka Sura's but different.

"I am one with the universe I command all cosmic fragments to come to me" said Kim.

As Gargon was ready to strike his power vanished leaving him painfully he watched Stom Ronta turned human. Shego was sort of glad to see her powers go as she believed everything bad was their fault. The dead monster and Roger both began to float in the air being summoned to another place.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Ron who was now caught in the vortex.

"The Lotus blade has a fragment inside of it that is what gave it the power to change shape and since it can not part from its current master unless death you must leave with it" said Kim.

"I will be the last to leave as it is my power that is banishing us" said Ka Sura.

A beam of other worldly light burst from the house collecting the final fragments before vanishing forever.

**4 hours later.**

Once the cult lost its power they gave up with out a fight. Gargon as he chose to remain turned out to be Shego's mate something many people already knew. As for what happened with the fragments everyone figured Kim had something to do with it but no one could ask her as she went to sleep for the final time.


End file.
